A Strange Day, Indeed
by fanohermione
Summary: Dr. Granger comes home one fateful November 1st and recounts his bizarre day to his wife.


**Disclaimer: I absolutely do NOT own Harry Potter, or a lot of other things for that matter.**

David Granger unlocked the door to his chilly and dark office, kicking the mud off his boots before shutting it behind him. He flicked the lock and trudged up the stairs to the modest home above the dentistry, smirking to himself thinking upon the strangeness of the day.

"I'm home, love," he called into the warm foyer and toed off his wet boots.

"In the kitchen!" came the reply from across the house. David crossed the living room and into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around his apron-clad wife. "I've missed you," she whispered and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Mmm, missed you too, love," David replied kissing her forehead. "Where's the little bug?" Katherine turned in his arms and looked pointedly across the kitchen. He turned to find his daughter on the floor constructing a teetering tower out of building blocks. "There's my bug!" He grinned and scooped up his daughter, who protested greatly at the distraction from her building until realizing who exactly had pulled her away. She squealed and reached for her daddy, laughing as he smothered her with kisses.

"So, listen to this," David began, setting his daughter back next to her blocks. "I was walking to the tube this afternoon after the conference and this group of people nearly knocked me right into the street!" Kat gasped and he held up a hand to reassure her. "They were dressed like…I don't know, as if it was dead winter in the Renaissance Era or something of that sort. Heavy cloaks and all, funny little hats, it was bizarre!"

Kat slapped his hand away when he tried to nip a bit a broccoli from the pan of stir-fry.

"Anyway, that wasn't the strangest part. They were celebrating something. They kept mentioning the name Harry Potter. Have you heard of him?"

"No, I don't believe so," Kat said after thinking on it for a moment.

"Well, apparently he's just a boy. But they said…," he paused for a second as if he had to force himself to say the rest. "They said he defeated some sort of evil _sorcerer_," he whispered the last bit and almost looked over his shoulder to see if anyone had heard.

Kat stopped stirring the vegetables and cocked her eyebrow at him. Then she laughed, whole-heartedly.

"A _sorcerer_? Did he pull a sword out of a stone as well while he was at it?" They laughed together for a moment.

"Probably," David chuckled. "Isn't that strange though? I mean, these were grown people, not adolescents or children!"

"Maybe they were rehearsing for a play or something."

"In the middle of the street? And besides, they weren't the only ones I saw dressed in that manner! I saw another group of them not two blocks up!"

They sat down to dinner after strapping a squirming Hermione into her highchair, and talked no more of sorcerers and boys named Potter.

Later in the evening, after Kat had gone to brush her teeth, David tucked Hermione into her crib. She pushed a book into his hand and said "time book!" He chuckled and took the book from her. He'd read it many times in the nearly two years since his daughter was born: _Goodnight Moon_.

"Once upon a time, there was a boy named Harry Potter. He was a young lad, no more than five." David chanced a glance at his daughter. Her brows were furrowed in confusion, but she wasn't throwing a fit yet so he continued, flipping a page. "An evil wizard was being very mean to everyone, not using his manners, and he never brushed his teeth." He turned another page, Hermione had lain back in her crib, but was still awake listening to this new story her favorite book had produced.

"Young Harry knew he had to put a stop to this. So he was very brave and he stood up to the evil wizard, Stinky Breath," Hermione's eyes began to droop. "He brandished a wand filled with toothpaste and defeated Stinky Breath once and for all." David quietly closed the book, smiling to himself and placed it in the crib with his sleeping daughter.

"And someday, you'll do the same, little bug. Be so brave and save the world, just like Young Harry."

**A/N: Okay, so this idea just came to me on the way home from school today and I felt the urge to put it down. I apologize, I didn't do much editing on this one. Also, I know 'Goodnight Moon' is an American children's story, maybe one of the Grangers has a sibling in the States and they sent the book as a baby gift. So…there ya go! Hope you like it! =)**


End file.
